Izuku's life as a Incubus
by Herolover27
Summary: Izuku is not an ordinary guy. Most likely because he is an Incubus or male sex demon, which puts him in interesting situations. What happens when his classmates find out. Izuku/Harem.


Inside an apartment, in Japan, lived a woman. She was a very special woman.

Some people say that the woman was a queen, but that was not true. A queen had a smooth elegant grace, which this woman did not have. If categorization fits in the heir of the Midoriya fortune, then this particular queen was a succubus. Others have labeled her a demon. Words like Slut and Demon were throwing just to insult her. No matter what insults came her way, the woman did not care for it held no meaning to her. In the mind of the heir of Midoriya, she knew many things and those things were a part of her exploration.

She was beautiful, sexy, confident, conceited, and very playful. Many, both male and female, often desired her body. Hair as soft as silk. Her breasts were larger than a man's head. Her hips moved like a serpent. Even the gods desired her gorgeous body.

However, it was because of her beauty that she had horrible names throw at her. She had heard of worse things been thrown at her. She always displayed a sneaky, but gentle smirk, knowing that she can break the hearts of the men and women who came before her. Many have tasted the forbidden nature of this succubus and many wanted more.

It was their human desire that called her back.

They have called her a goddess, a demon, an angel, and the like. However, for those who knew her, she was simply Inko.

Inko bathed in her bed, which was made of the finest silk. The woman was currently wearing no clothing on, making her soft skin feel the fine silk. She felt the moon shining brightly into the moon, giving her hunger, excitement, craving for whatever is calling her name.

She moved her hands down to her pussy, desperate for some love.

Meanwhile, she gazed her eyes on a gentle creature she felt needing her tender love. She pursed her lips, giving the creature tender kisses. The creature moaned body sensitive by Inko's touches. As much as he wanted to resist, the fiery passion she was giving him was too much resistance. He tried playing coy, but that too was starting to fail.

"Dearest Mother," cried her son. "I am feeling much limp." Inko ignored his cries and brought the creature closer to her. -The queen knew his spots for it was not the first time she had partook of this delicate creature. Those who knew the two of the Midoriya clan would realize that these two share a special bond. Part of the bond came from her special relationship with the king. Therefore, the queen saw nothing wrong in sharing her special time with her son.

"Shh! Relax, my precious Icchan, let me take you away." Inko moved her hand behind his head and kissed her son right on the lips, something most mothers would never do. However, Inko was not most mothers. Inko and her son continued to share their kiss, a kiss filled with both passion and sexual energy. They both desperately desire each other.

Inko then made strong kisses to her son's body, continuing to go to his precious manhood. As much as the emerald-haired boy wanted to resist, he wanted more. He wanted someone to give her the passion he desperately sought.

That person just so happened to be his mother.

She made to it to his stirring dick, her fluids wanted to flood out of her dam. Despite being a boy, her son had a cock that was better than most men. His cock was so good in fact that Inko got wet every time she saw it. She licked her lips and tasted her son's manhood.

"Mother," he cried.

"Yes, my dearest son," she cried. "Moan my name, feel me. Let your voice be heard into this domain, my precious Izuku!"

Izuku clenched his toes into the silky bed. He took sharp breaths, feeling his mother. He needed her nipples to aid him in his near-climax. Queen Inko knew the right spots. She continued to taste until she knew it was time for her son to come.

"Right there," he screamed while squirming. "Right there, dear Mother. I am almost there. I am almost there."

"Excellent," Inko purred. "Cum for me. Let me taste you. Let me feel your love for me."

Izuku cried out his mother's name as he released his semen into the queen's mouth. She continued sucking Izuku's dick until she felt his climax subsided. She felt her son's body going limp. The lovely Inko stood up and began licking her fingers of her precious son's juices. His cum tasted like a divine wine to her. She leaned forward to share some of the loot with her son.

"How do you feel my sweet Izuku?" Inko asked.

"Wonderful Mother," Izuku responded.

A blue glow appeared on Izuku's body. "It appears that I am being summoned," Izuku said, "I want to stay, but it would be a shame if I left them alone."

"Good luck, Icchan," Inko called out as her son suddenly disappeared. "What a shame, I wanted to go all out on him today." Still craving for relief, she reached for her cell phone.

"I wonder what Mitsuki has plans for on this day?"

* * *

_**Meanwhile somewhere in a manor in a not-too-distant prefecture in Japan….**_

"Good day, my lovely lady! Now, who wants-" Izuku stopped when he saw who had summoned him.

It was his female classmates, all looking at him with their jaws dropped. They were wearing sleep gowns while Izuku was wearing such alluring attire.

"Oh...God!"

* * *

_**We interrupt this story with an important announcement from the Management. Confused?! Let us explain….**_

Izuku Midoriya is an Incubus, that part you already know. One ability an Incubus has is all sexual attraction. This causes whatever sex you're attracted to wanting to fuck him (no matter the sexuality). However, it does not work on children.

This has caused multiple cases in Midoriya's life where he has had sexual relationships with other females. From mothers like Mitsuki Bakugo and Mika Jiro to Pro Heroes like Midnight, Miruko, and Mount Lady, many females wanted what was in his pants.

However, there was one group that he vowed not to have any sexual actions with. They were his current female classmates. To him, they were too pure for his sexual appetite.

First of all, there is class 1-A's vice-president Momo Yaoyorozu. She adorns herself and by others with her beautiful and graceful nature. She is the smartest and the hardest worker in the class.

There is the adorable pink gal, the pink girl Mina Ashido. She has the joyful nature she always brings. She could make people with totally different personalities to be friends. There was also the fact that her dance moves could charm any man.

Tsuyu Asui, who had the personality of a vixen. She is considered the class flirt, or a least a close second to Mina. Yet despite that, she could always make a friend out of everyone and supported you no matter what.

Toru Hagakure is the cutest one of them all, despite having no physical appearance. Her love of all things cute and the way she threw herself into the spotlight.

Kyoka Jiro, or simply known as Jiro is an interesting case. A shy punk rocker chick (never thought those were a thing) who loved music. If there was a good music group that existed, then Jiro had an album from them. She was shy about her interest, but when she broke down her walls, the tomboy was the most fun you could ever have with.

Finally, there is the girl-next-door of class 1-A, Ochako Uraraka. If there was any girl who was the closest to Izuku it was her. She was so sweet and kind. Izuku would sometimes dream of being with her. However, that wouldn't happen. She was too dedicated to her hero training that Izuku wondered if she could ever love a monster like him. Not sexually but real love. Like in Romeo and Juliet.

However, what Izuku didn't know was that all of these girls had a crush on him. They got pictures of him that they masturbate to and even went as far as to name their vibrators in his name. They craved Izuku. They just didn't know why but to be honest they didn't care. They just wanted him. If he told them to strip naked and masturbate in front of the entire world, they will do so.

* * *

_**But where does this all tie in with Izuku, you ask? Well, we are getting there!**_

Ochako Uraraka, Toru Hagakure, Mina Ashido, and the many girls of class 1-A were invited to their classmate and vice-president, Momo Yaoyorozu's manor for a slumber party. Her mother was out of town for a business retreat, allowing the teen to take a break from being a studious scholar to being a girly teen. Mani-pedi, pizza, teen magazines, and everyday gossip of UA High were the intentions of the night.

However, a certain pink gal had other plans.

"Anyway, let's do some magic," Mina said excitedly while cracking her knuckles. The girls were currently playing a card game while listening to music when this was happening and was shocked by the pink girl's sudden suggestion.

"You're joking right," Jiro asked, not believing that the Pink Girl could be serious. "What are we, five?"

"Nope. I found something while looking in my mom's closet," Mina said. "This might be amazing!" It looked like a box that came from an _Ouija_ board or the board game, _Jumanji_.

Momo furrowed her eyebrows. The last thing she wanted to do was to thwart the night because of running away from spirits. "Mina, are you sure that is wise?"

The pink gal ignored Momo's worries as she eagerly pulled out a piece of paper that looked like a prop in some cheesy fantasy movie. To her, it looked somewhat like a scroll. Raising her eyebrows curiously, the pink gal spoke "It's in a language I can't understand for the life of me. Maybe it's one of those fantasy languages."

Momo took the scroll in question. "Ashido, that's English" Momo explained.

"Yeah, well how was I supposed to know that," Mina said, trying to defend herself while snatching back the scroll.

"We take an English class," Momo said.

"Well forget about that. Can you try and read this?" Mina asked the rich girl.

Momo grabbed the scroll and took a look at it. "Well it's very simple, I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet," Momo said, much to Mina's dismay.

"Just read the damn paper, you smartass," retorted Mina, placing her hands on her hips.

Momo began reading this in English. "Anyway, _**In times of need, a woman calls out to a man. I am that man. Just say the words, and I will come. I will give you pleasure and give you stratification beyond your wildest dreams. I am your lover, all you have to do is call me.**_" The black-haired vice president had some reservations, if not a bit of a chill in her spine. She turned to the pink girl. "Mina, is this from some love novel?"

The pink gal shrugged her shoulders. "Well, how am I supposed to know? I just found it in my mom's room," Mina replied with a hint of defensiveness in her voice.

Tsuyu and the others try to not pay it any mind. It wasn't the first time the vice president and the pink gal share the squabbles. As Tsuyu was tending to Toru's 'nails,' she noticed something that wasn't part of the room's decor.

"Um, guys," Tsuyu said noting a strange glow appeared. However, no one was paying attention.

"Why were you looking in your mom's stuff anyway?" Momo asked. "You can face serious trouble, Mina!"

"Oh, come on! Are you telling me you've never looked in your parent's closets before?" Mina replied in a high pitch voice.

"No, that's an invasion of privacy," Momo yelled back.

"Guys," stated Tsuyu with hesitance as the glow was becoming brighter.

"Well, excuse the heck out of me for bringing some excitement to this party," shouted Mina. "You should be grateful we decided to have it over here, Ms. My-Panties-Look-Lacy-Even-Though-It's-Cobwebs!" She stuck her tongue. "Can your quirk create any fucks I have at this moment, you dull dishwater dead-ass!?"

"Guys," said Tsuyu again, now with the sound of panic from her voice. "Not isn't _the _time to argue!"

"Why you are bringing this up?! And what's with the quips? I just said you shouldn't do that to your mother is all," said Momo.

"GUYS," Tsuyu yelled out. This finally brought attention to everyone, who now saw the glow.

"Mina, what the hell did you bring?" Jiro asked worriedly.

"I'm sorry," Mina yelled before the glow exploded. The girls spread like fireworks in the sky. Many of which ducked for cover. Once the glow dissipated, it left a small trace of smoke.

"Oh, God, everybody al-" Momo was cut off when Tsuyu pointed out that a person was appearing from the smoke.

He was wearing a tight black spandex suit. He was sporting demon ears and a bell around his neck. He was holding onto his tail. The spandex hugged in the right places. In the center of his stomach exposed the insignia of an incubus.

"Good day, my lovely lady! Now, who wants-"

* * *

_**And now everyone is caught up, let's get back to the story already in progress….**_

"So," Toru said as she was 'scratching' her 'head', trying to break the silence. "Izuku...well, this...this is quite awkward!"

Izuku was sitting across from the girls, with a towel covering his privates. All eyes were pointing in the direction of their classmate-in-question. Izuku's eyes were darting in directions that weren't facing the girls. His face was redder than a sweet potato cooking in a summer festival. Out of all the women in Japan, in this prefecture, it had the be his classmates that he promised himself to never come across. He looked to the gods, why he had to be _their _incubus?

"Can you please explain what's going on?" Momo asked. She tried her hardest not to look at his throbbing member. Although covered, it stood stuck out like a sore thumb.

"Well, I'm an Incubus," Izuku replied nervously as he rubbed the back of his head.

"A what?" Toru asked in a confused voice.

"An incubus," answered Izuku swiftly yet still nervously in response. He sighed as he tried his best not to look at the woman-in-question. A certain brunette who has kept quiet during this ordeal. "It means that I'm a sex demon. My whole life revolves around sex," Izuku explained. It was clear that he was embarrassed by this topic. "Can I have my clothes back please?"

"Be lucky that we aren't informing the police!" Mina pointed at him, showing her serious side. "How long have you been hiding this?"

"I was born like this," admitted Izuku as he was worried. "I won't say I was trying to hide it." He put his fingers together. "I...just didn't...think I...was...ready to expose this side of me."

She then held up the scroll. "So, Midoriya, what is this?!"

"Well," he paused while swallowing the lump in his throat, " it's my summoning scroll. I give it women who...well you get the idea."

"A scroll to summon...you...to…" Toru was still in disbelief. No way would a gentle boy like Izuku would be an incubus.

"Yes," said Izuku admittedly. "A scroll to summon me to girls who want to have sex."

"So why did my mom have it?" Mina asked in an angry voice. Within, she was more curious, if not excited. The thought of her dream boy being an incubus and then her mother having a piece of him before she did just rattled her pink mind.

A sudden silence fell upon the girls. Izuku could tell the atmosphere in the room was becoming thick. He knew that his time here was shortening. "Well, look at the time. I better get going," Izuku said as he tried to leave. However, the pink girl wouldn't allow that. As he slowly backed away from the girls, she grabbed his tail and wouldn't let go.

"Ouch," yelped Izuku.

"And where do you think you are going, Midoriya," asked Mina sternly.

"I have this thing at this place with this guy," answered Izuku with a nervous smile.

"You better explain," She said in an angry tone. "Or else we may have to involve those who can _protect _and _serve_."

"You wouldn't do this to a cutie like me," said Izuku nervously. He began showcasing his emerald eyes. He had hoped to use this as a ploy to charm the girls as a distraction.

Mina was unmoved. "Momo, phone!"

"Okay!" Izuku was taken aback by her piercing, threatening words. "Well, I guess I can get comfortable."

Her glaring eyes never left his sight as she folded her arms. "Yeah, you guessed right!"

As Mina was able to bluff Izuku in staying, the other girls didn't know how to handle this situation. Part of them wanted Mina to let go of Izuku, while part of them wanted to see where this went. Some were hotter and bothered but either would admit to that.

"Now, once again, Midoriya. Why would my mom have this scroll? And what does it have to do with you?" Mina asked.

Izuku knew to resist to Mina's question was futile. _Well, I think it is time they knew the truth._

"Remember the day all of our parents came over?" Izuku said.

As the girls collectively pondered on the day when their parents got together, Mina, herself, couldn't

forget.

* * *

_**A few months earlier….**_

The words that came to mind when seeing Izuku's mother, Inko Midoriya was beautiful, mature, and sexy. Even in her forties, Izuku's mother outshone any of the mothers. Standing at a little over five feet inches, the emerald-haired, fair-skinned beauty could have been featured in any magazine. Men's magazine wouldn't hesitate to present her as a centerfold in lingerie. Inko Midoriya had that understated beauty, perhaps it was because she was so disarmingly unaware of her prettiness in comparison with others who have encountered her. Even the pink girl wasn't an exception as she, too, grew envious of her charm. As if she was chocolate and everyone wanted a piece of her. For a moment, the pink girl even questioned her sexuality.

However, there was something about Inko that was too appealing to the pink girl. As if she carried a scent that was entrancing to the senses. Men, women, and children alike were on their beck-and-call to the woman if she warranted it.

The pink girl began speculating things when one day, Ochako told her about her mother and caught her masturbating in the act, screaming a name that wasn't her father. Not too long, Tsuyu came and stated her concerns. However, it was her best friend Momo that stated worry after catching her mother enjoying herself in the balcony.

Mina tried to play it off, telling them that women get frustrated as men and all could admit that their

fathers were too busy tending to their mother's needs. It wasn't until Toru, who told them that she believed their mothers began acting strangely after going to the book club.

A book club that was started by the mature beauty herself, Inko Midoriya.

Because of this, Mina told her friends not to panic and she will try to figure something out. One way or another.

It wouldn't have to take long.

It was own mother's idea to throw the next book club gathering at her place since it was more of the convenience of the mothers to not having to travel so far. Loved, if not envied how Inko threw their last book club, she allowed Inko to be the hostess for the evening. Inko initially declined the offer but Mina's mother insisted. Even as the pink girl was listening to her mother on the phone, she saw the hungry look on her face. A look of desire. A look of unquenchable thirst. A look of alluring bedroom eyes that should belong to the comfort of her father, but instead in the lecherous eyes of her mother as she clung to her breast tightly onto the phone.

She told the emerald-haired woman that it will be a pleasure to _whet_ their appetite once again.

Since the book club didn't allow any of the teenagers, Mina kept in touch via cell phone with the other girls to spy on the other mothers. She hid in the vents that paralleled to the living room. The teens were on standby, awaiting Mina's feedback. With a pencil and notebook, along with a bag of chips, the pink girl waited to know their mother's fascination with their book club.

A pregnant silence enveloped the teen as she patiently waited. It was ten, fifteen minutes.

There wasn't any serious action apart from the mothers discussing the latest gossip. It got to the point when Mina was falling asleep.

It was about an hour later when the pink girl heard something audible coming from the living room. With her eyes pried to the vent, she heard faint sounds of moaning between the women.

_"Oh, my God, you are filling me up so good!"_

"_Turn me out, you sexy demon! Make me feel like a brand new virgin."_

_"Yes! Right there! Fuck me! Fuck me!"_

"_Cream this snatch! Fill my womb with your thick jelly!"_

"_Make me forget about my husband. Bear me a child!"_

"_We want you! Call us by our names!"_

_"Your dick is reaching my womb down to the base!"_

"_There you go, baby! Climb into the place where you are born from!"_

"_If only I can have a son like you, then I wouldn't let you go!"_

Their hearts raced, beating at the tempo of their womanly moans. Neither friends responded on the phone because they were embarrassed about the results of their nosiness. They cut communication with each other after leaving with confusion and moistened pants. Mina shut her eyes and covered her ears until it was over, leaving her with confused feelings.

As well as soaked panties. In the shadows, she saw a person who was responsible for providing their mothers the forbidden pleasure.

Looking back on it, Mina should have realized what was happening. The signs were there and she ignored them. Maybe it was because she didn't want to believe or choose not to, either way, there was no denying the truth now.

Izuku was _that_ shadow.

* * *

_**Back to the present….**_

The girls of 1-A couldn't look at each other in the eye as they pondered on the fact that their mothers submitted the lusts of their flesh. To Izuku of all things.

Toru couldn't imagine that her mother would sleep with her classmate. Jiro was stunned that her mother, which was the silent type, would make harmonious noise by Izuku's dick. Momo's mother, who was a conservative woman who believed in the sanctity of marriage was violating it with her classmate. Tsuyu's eyes were wide as saucers to think it was him that did this to her mother. Ochako stood frozen. Seeing the love of her life being buried by her mother's fleshy mounds.

Mixed emotions filled the room, but one thing was for certain. Their eyes were on Izuku's key to his power.

"Look, guys," said Izuku. "You know I wouldn't do anything to hurt you personally. But it is part of my job!" He pouted while pointing his index fingers together. "Sorry if I have done any harm."

"To sleep with our mothers," exclaimed Momo frustratingly. "Have you no shame?!"

"Please," interjected Izuku. "Don't take this personally! I am only doing what I was born to do." He put himself in a praying position. "Please don't hurt me, girls! I would do anything for your forgiveness!"

The girls scanned at each other for a few moments. Although Izuku was an incubus, he wasn't a mind reader. After a few moments of nodding, Mina broke the silence.

"Izuku?"

"Yes?"

"How do women have sex with you?" Mina asked in a lessened stern tone.

Izuku suddenly summoned a contract and a feathered pen along with it. "They have the scroll, say the words, I appear, and then, you make a contract with me." He handed it to her. "All they need to do is sign this. Why are you asking?"

"For this!"

Much to the surprise of everyone, Mina grabbed the pen and signed the contract. "Mina, what are you-"

"Shut up and kiss me, damn it!"

Izuku was interpreted by Mina kissing him on the lips.

Izuku was surprised by the sudden kiss. He had never thought Mina would do such a thing and judging by the way she kissed him, this was her first time as well. Izuku didn't want to have his way with Mina, but quickly his sexual urges took over.

The boy moved his hands to the girl's ass and grabbed them. Mina broke the kiss to moan. His hands caressed her bottom like a massage to her butt.

"Mina?!"

"You said anything, correct?"

"I did!"

"Then, do your job, you slutty incubus!"

'_It's as if he's using magic on my butt,'_ Mina said in her head. It was then, she felt something poking her on her stomach. It felt big and hard and not something she was used to. Despite never encountered it before, Mina knew exactly what it was.

Staring down, the pink girl could see it nearly breaking the towel around his waist. Judging from the shape surrounding the towel, it was long, hard, and desperate for the feeling of pleasure.

Out of instinct, Mina went down on her knees. The towel was the wall between her lust and how far she would go to fulfill her desires. So it was no wonder that Mina grabbed his towel and threw it away, revealing Izuku's glorious cock. It was way bigger than her dildo.

'_It's big, too big for most girls, but that wouldn't stop me,'_ Mina then wrapped her mouth around the huge cock and began to stroke it. The girls who were watching gasped at the sudden action, but still watched to see where it was going.

Mina tried to move up and down on Izuku's cock, but couldn't get the whole thing around her lips. '_Dear God, it's so big and meaty. No wonder my mother fell in love with this thing,'_ she said in her head.

She was not the only one have an amazing experience, Izuku was also enjoying Mina's first blowjob.

She popped her lips from his dick, making a loud smacking sound. She shifted her fingers up and down his dick making it sensitive as she played with his balls in her mouth. Being double-teamed by extremities and her lips made Izuku approached climax as soon as he could think. As he was on the verge to climax, she tightly wrapped her fingers around his dick, delaying the climax.

"Not yet, you putz," she said teasingly. "I am going to be sure you will not blow your wad this quick." She nuzzled her nose on his ball, exciting his dick to full attention.

"Mina," he said as he was straining to keep himself from orgasming.

"I think a little payback is in order, Midoriya," said Mina with absoluteness in her voice. "You owe _all _of us!" She grabbed as much of her titties as she could as she wanted to sandwich it with his dick. "Now, _Deku_! All I need for you is to get wet, get hard, and enjoy this ride! You have your big sisters that will get repayment for our mothers." She turned to the others. "Right, girls?"

The girls nodded silently. Within each having hungry, insatiable looks in their eyes. What Izuku didn't realize that his glaring spell did work.

* * *

_**Meanwhile at the Midoriya's residence….**_

Inko was spreading her pussy wide as she partook in the pleasure of another woman. Mitsuki was thrusting her tongue inside of the succubus' pussy, craving Inko's juices. Inko felt her mighty tongue as if it was a dick.

"I hope Izuku remembers that his spells have delays," she said amid her moaning. "Poor sweetheart. A novice!"

Mitsuki paused. Inko saw her juices dripping from the blonde's beautiful face. It reminded her of a glazed donut. "I wouldn't be so worried about Icchan. _Slut _does run in his veins. I can't wait to have a taste of him when he comes back. My pussy craves for something _thick_ and _hard_!"

"In time, my pet," said Inko. "Until then, just please me."

"Yes, Inko," said Mitsuki excitedly as she returned to Inko's pussy.

Inko hugged her titties while she thought of Izuku. She was briefly upset about their pleasure interrupted. She was going to be certain that she and Mitsuki were going to make Izuku beg for their forgiveness.

"Let's sixty-nine next. I wanna taste of that supple ass," said Inko teasingly.

* * *

_**Back to the present….**_

Mina grabbed her titties and rubbed it against his dick, which began licking precum again. The clear liquid made a river down her breast, making it a source of lubrication as she played with his dick.

Izuku's tail was twitching in pleasure as he was enjoying his tit fuck, or his mother dearest would have called it, a _paizuri._

"Does it feel good," she asked him while continuing to massage his dick.

"Yes, it does," replied Izuku as his mind was going into different directions at once.

"Here's more," said Mina, "Watch this." She drew her tongue from her mouth and started flickering it with his hole. She made circles around the phallus. She giggled while performing the wonderful, but sinful act.

He was caught in the biggest rapture of love to ever occur in his life. He stood in disbelief as his classmate was sucking and playing with his dick with her tits. Meanwhile, she was massaging his balls with her free hand.

"I am starting to get close, Mina," mustered Izuku. His breaths were becoming deeper, exciting Mina as she intensified the pleasure.

"Damn, your mouth is so freaking hot. It's like a pussy," he hissed. "I don't know how to take this. Oh my God! Oh my God! Mina, I am coming," yelled Izuku as he released all of his sperm into her mouth. Like a loaded weapon, he emptied a full clip of sperm into her mouth. With each spurt, she tightly wrapped her lips. She used her hand to get the pressure points of his dick. Once they were finished, she opened her mouth to show that she swallowed all of his contents.

The pink girl let out a naughty sigh as she had a devilish grin on her face. She turned to the girls

"What you have witnessed is the living testament of a blessing in disguise." She stood up and gave him a deep kiss. He tangled his tongue with her, exchanging whatever contents they had. He tasted his leftover semen. It was very salty, but he didn't care.

She broke the kiss, leaving a trail of their saliva and his semen between the pair.

"Oh, Izuku. I know you aren't far from finished," replied Mina gingerly. Mina licked her lips as a trail of their juices slid down her face. "You have flipped my switch!"

Izuku was catching his breath. While he was registering the recent bewilderment of the actions that occurred, the pink girl was far from finished.

"Mmm. I wonder what this tail can do?" Izuku yelped when Mina made contact with his tail. It felt like shocks of electricity to the incubus. Mina saw how Izuku began moaning by the stroke of his tail.

Mina showed a bedeviling smile. "I-zu-ku? Is this tail like an organ or something?"

"..."

She slowly spread her fingers onto the tail, making Izuku flinched. His dick became aroused once again.

"Mmm, Izuku sweetness," exclaimed Mina. "That's good to know. _Very _good to know."

Mina snapped her fingers, alerting the girls.

"How...how...how is he," questioned Tsuyu as she licked her lips.

"It seems you enjoyed yourself," said Momo as she clenched her legs.

"I can tell you liked it," said Ochako.

"Is it hot in here or is it me," asked Toru as she 'waved' her palms.

"What's going on," replied Jiro as she grabbed onto her supple breasts. "Am I having a hot flash?"

Mina excitedly turned to Izuku. "As you can see, you have created such a warm forecast in this room." She smiled toward the girls. "Get your raincoat ready, Izuku. For there is a flash flood warning!"

The girls heard Izuku swallowing the lump in his throat.

"Look, girls. He is still hard. Rock-solid," said Mina, covering her mouth to hide her giddiness. "And his tail, let's call it his _second _dick." She grabbed the tail once more. "See how thick it can get? See how thick his dick is when stimulating it?"

"Ashido," murmured Izuku as he was getting stimulated by the pleasure. He blushed as the girls watched Mina continued having her way with his body. No matter how much he could resist, the slut in him wanted more.

"Oh, God, he is leaking from that spout. It is as thick as a PVC pipe," said Toru while blood was squirting from her 'nose.'

"No microphone in the world comes close to this," said Jiro.

"Is there a specimen alive that has such a luscious girth," questioned Momo.

"..." Ochako tightened her legs. She, too, was afraid of what would happen when that cock of his enters her. She was scared and aroused at the same time.

Izuku was still in a daze. His eyes were too focused on his deed with Mina stimulating his tail. He tilted his head back, gasping and shivering. The girls watched him shake for a few seconds. Seeing his emerald eyes rolling back to his head, his dick softening, and juices were flowing from his mouth, it sent their womanhood trembling.

Mina let go of his tail, feeling its' stickiness on her hand. "Izuku? Did you...did you have an orgasm."

"..."

She wiped her hands on her chest. Upon contact, she felt her titties protruding. Juices were leaking from her pussy. Like a river was breaking from its floodgates, she dropped to the floor. "Izuku...what is that secretion?"

"When you play with my tail too much, I can climax and release secretion of juices," he said. "When I do so, whoever touches it becomes aroused. Even to the point of orgasming immediately."

"But, you didn't ejaculate," said Kyoka.

Momo slapped Kyoka's back. "Genius! Ever heard of a dry orgasm?"

Tsuyu stopped the would-be argument. "Deku? You are saying that your body is like one huge sex organ for a girl's pleasure?"

Izuku nodded to her response.

"If you are mentioning correctly, even your tail can act as a sex organ."

"Yes!"

"And our mothers have used this tail, this dick of yours, right," asked Tsuyu.

"Yes, yes, and yes," said Izuku while pointing his fingers together.

Tsuyu stared at the waving tail. She licked her lips from seeing Izuku in such a piteous, yet arousing sight. A brief silence ensued between the girls, leaving him alone for the time being. Izuku could tell that the girls were thinking.

_'I want to do him, '_thought Toru.

_'If I can, what can that tail do with my ass?_' thought Mina.

_I want my womb to be splashed by his holy nectar, _thought Tsuyu.

_I want him to make me hark to the heavens with that lovely mic_, thought Kyoka.

_There is nothing wrong in having experimentation between teens or incubus_, thought Momo to herself. _Though I am curious about what his dick can do to me. Maybe that tail of his._

Ochako was beet red. Her mouth was covered. Izuku could tell that this situation wasn't easy for her. _I am sorry, Ochako! Please, please forgive me!_

"Give me the contract!"

Izuku returned to reality when seeing the vice president signing the contract. She handed the pen to Toru.

"Count me in as well," said Toru in a giggling tone.

Kyoka proceeded to sign after Toru. "That is a _mic_ that needs to be tested." She turned to Ochako. "What about you, buttercup?!"

'_Ochako. Does she? Would she?' _thought Izuku nervously. He silently hoped that she would deny this.

Ochako gave in to the lust and signed the contract. Her doe eyes looked solemnly to him. _Sorry, Izuku. I just can't stand seeing the others do that and I just stand there. I am sorry!_

Mina became tickled, witnessing his dangling cock was more than the pink girl can bear. "It seems where we all stand." She turned to the hostess of the evening. "Say, Yaoyorozu?"

"Yes," the vice-president answered hesitantly, blushing as she was hungry for Izuku's throbbing member.

"Can we use your bed to commence this pact of ours," she said while winking.

"Sure, feel free," answered Momo as her breath became shallow. Momo had to keep her composure. If they knew the tightening in her legs wasn't because of a cramp. Or the erection of her nipples wasn't because it was cold in the room. She thought if her mother would let go any inhibitions, then why not her?

Mina took Izuku by his hand. He swallowed a lump in his throat. If this would have been a different situation, the emerald incubus would have been ecstatic, excited to ravish a sex-starved slutty housewife but these are the classmates that he loves genuinely without any resolve or any lust.

Izuku's thoughts were interrupted as Mina grabbed his supple ass, squeezing him. He moaned through his lips as he felt the soft grips of the pink girl's hands. She slapped them. "Onto the bed, my little _Icchan_!"

"Yeep!"

"Oh! Hit a little close to home, Icchan," she said teasingly. She watched him crawl on to the soft, silky sheets of Momo's bed. The girls stood motionless as they were currently the viewers, staring at the invisible barrier that inhibits them from participating as of yet.

Kyoka rubbed her shoulders nervously as she saw how thick his staff was. Thick as a PVC pipe. She wasn't sure her nubile virgin pussy was ready. As her eyes drew onto Mina and Izuku, something foreign and soft pressed against her body.

She turned her head, seeing the vice-president putting her finger to her soft, cherry-covered lips.

"Momo!" That was the only word she could produce as the vice president invited herself to taste the punk teen's mouth. Momo used her mouth to pull Kyoka's tongue into hers. She used her hand to caress Kyoka's supple breasts. They weren't as big as Momo but enough to grab the attention of the boys in the school, girls included.

Momo broke the kiss, leaving a trail of saliva between the two. Momo's face looked as she was drunk. As if she was caught in a trance, unaware of what she was doing.

Before Kyoka could reason with the vice president, Kyoka was pushed to the floor. Momo easily removed her nightgown. She tossed it to the side, leaving only her panties and bra for all to see.

"Maybe we should have a little fun while we wait for our dinner," she told Kyoka as she crawled above her. Kyoka nervously tried backing away, but Momo had the vantage point, spreading the punk rocker's leg with her knees. "Shh! It's okay. Just let your inhibitions go." Momo used her hand to feel the warmth of Kyoka's pussy. Kyoka let out a mousy cry as she felt her pussy being fondled through her panties. "I feel a lot of moisture, Jiro! You seem excited."

"Momo!"

"Aww, C'mon, Jiro! I have been meaning to have a taste of that luscious pussy," said Momo teasingly as she pulled the lining of her panties. Kyoka squirmed by the contact. "I have always wanted a taste of your raw pulled pork." She planted her tongue, nibbling on Jirou's clit. Kyoka squirmed as she felt the intensity of Momo's bite and the lesson of her inhibitions. "This bean I see," said Momo. "Quite delicious!"

Kyoka wasn't going to deny her excitement for Izuku but still surprised by Momo's sudden lesbian play.

Meanwhile, Toru and Tsuyu sat beside each other on the other side. Both girls were perplexed as they questioned whether direction their eyes should set.

"Toru," asked Tsuyu nervously. Tsuyu's breathing was labored as she felt the soft gloves of Toru placing her hand inside of her panties. The frog girl's eyes were shut as she delved herself into this forbidden pleasure. Each stroke, each slick the invisible mad, the more eager she wanted to get out of the confinement of her clothing.

Toru thought ahead as she reached her hand to remove Tsuyu's nightgown.

"God, you have pretty tits," whistled Toru. "Bags to feed the village and then some, ribbit! Care for me to partake as we wait on Izuku?"

"Yes," answered Tsuyu. The frog girl tilted her head back as Toru indulge in sucking on her succulent breasts. She popped her lips from Tsuyu's titty creating a smacking sound. "Lie down on the floor, Tsuyu!"

The frog girl listened as Toru got on her knees and partook in eating out Tsuyu's pussy.

Back to Mina and Izuku, Mina was falling madly in love with sex. She heard of the pleasure of sex before, but never truly understood it. But now she did, sex was the greatest feeling in the world. She never wanted it to stop. Mina wanted to glue her pussy to Izuku's cock so she could always have this feeling.

Meanwhile, Momo was envious as she was also ready to ride his dick. However, she didn't mind getting seconds. She moaned as she felt Kyoka's tongue dampening her already moist pussy. "Right there, baby. Make it cream for you, baby. Yes, yes, yes!" She imagined her tongue belonging to Izuku.

"By the gods," barked Mina. His dick made it to her final ascent, her nest. She felt like her intestines were being realigned.

"Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me," she cried chorally. "I am there, baby! I am about to die!"

"Cum," urged Izuku. "Cum for me!"

Mina rolled her eyes to the back of her head when hearing those seductive words. Jets of warm milk entered the confines of her cavern. Feeling ravished and bathing in his spunk, it was more than she could bear. She trembled throughout her body, giving out onto him.

However, Izuku wasn't finished.

"Izuku?" Mina saw the fiery expression in his emerald eyes. A smile was coming from Izuku's face.

"The pink girl was curious about my tail, eh?" Mina saw his tail coming under his balls. The point was leaking fluid. Its' veins looked angry, pulsing as he was on his knees.

He spread Mina's legs and hilted her to his groin. "Izuku," she said as she was blushing red. She averted her face, still in recovery.

Izuku took his dick and jammed it inside of Mina's pulsating pussy. Mina yelped to the heavens upon contact. Izuku strutted his hips, pounding Mina's pussy like a piece of meat. He was acting like a fast piston in a rush to get to its destination.

"Oh, God! Oh, God!"

"You're getting tight, Mina," said Izuku. He wasn't finishing. He was using his free hand to stroke his tail. It was aiming for another place that has yet to be touched.

Mina felt the tip of making contact with her ass.

Before she could speak to resist, he brushed his lips into her mouth, silencing her.

He stuck his tail into her ass.

She muffled, tears were coming. However, it wasn't from being upset. She was in newfound pleasure. Izuku continued pounding her as if he would never have another opportunity to fuck the pink girl.

"Your juices are splashing and leaking everywhere," said Izuku. He began flicking her clit.

She covered her eyes from the embarrassment. Her moans were exciting the others.

"See how it is splashing everywhere. You are being a naughty slut," said Izuku.

"I am not a slut," she retorted.

"Can't tell by the tightening of your pussy and your ass," interjected Izuku. "It is like it is greedily accepted me, Mina!"

"I can feel your dick convulsing inside of me," cried Mina. "My womb is accepting you! My pussy wants more. My ass wants more."

"I am close, Mina. I am going to bust my nut inside of you."

"Yes, Izuku! Cream me! Make me cum! Cream my snatch!"

Izuku gave one final thrust, releasing his semen and his juices inside both caverns. Mina cried to the heavens in the pleasures that she had received.

Before she knew it, Mina passed out from all the sex. Her body laid down on the bed, with a beautiful smile on her face. Semen leaked from her pussy and juices were flowing from her ass. Izuku gave her kiss, returning to the matter at hand. The emerald incubus wasn't finished yet.

Far from finished.

His inner Incubus had awakened and he needed more. Luckily, someone came to help him with his problem.

He developed a wicked, but sexy smile. "What do you want next?" He blew a kiss onto the girls.

Momo delicately pushed Kyoka away when seeing that Izuku was available. Her heart-shaped pupils followed the lingering fingers of the incubus. She, too, was now caught in his spell.

"Izuku, this is my first time with a boy," said Momo urgently. "Please be very careful with me."

"I will Momo-san," Izuku said as he began to kiss her. Their hands wrapped around each other and they pushed closer to each other. Momo's breast heavily against his chest and his cock were in between her thighs. The kiss turned from full of passion to one full of sexual intentions. Their tongues overlapped each other and their hands moved around each other's bodies. Izuku moved his hands around Momo's back, feeling her soft and smooth body. Momo in return moved her hands around Izuku's hard and strong chest.

They loved each other's bodies and wanted to be together. Which is exactly want they got.

They didn't know who fell first, but they both found themselves on the floor with Izuku's back to the ground. Despite this, their kissing didn't stop and they continued to move their hands around each other's bodies. Izuku wanted to continue but didn't know if he should.

That's when Momo reminded him about the contract. "Don't worry about me. I want this, so you can do anything you want with me," That was enough for Izuku. He could now do what he was born to do.

Momo positioned herself to be right on top of Izuku's cock. 'Here goes nothing' she said in her head as she lost her maidenhood. Momo moaned once she fully had Izuku's cock inside her. It was honestly a pleasant experience. And even though Izuku's cock stretched out her pussy, it was a pleasure beyond words. She continued to go up and down on Izuku's cock, with her tits bouncing in the air.

Meanwhile, Kyoka held Tsuyu by her stomach. She flicked, pinched, and kneaded her nipples. All in the while squirming as her pussy long for more than just a touch of a hand or the touch of a woman. She craved a cock.

Tsuyu was lost in the passion, being tag-teamed by Kyoka's licks to her neck and Toru's never-ending tongue licking.

"Feeling good, baby," asked Toru to Tsuyu.

"Mmm, mmm," hummed Tsuyu seductively.

Toru became tickled. Her eyes shifted at the others. "Ochako is in her world. Mina is already in heaven. Can't wait to have that beefcake tenderize me."

She gasped as she felt Toru resuming to put her fingers back into his cavern. Her soft touch, her well-manicured nails aided to the pleasure. Tsuyu tilted his head back as she allowed the invisible girl to take control of her pleasure. Tsuyu didn't know what to do. Rather if she wanted to pee or to climax.

Yearning to be stimulated, Kyoka lowered Tsuyu's body to the floor. She positioned her pussy on top of Tsuyu's mouth. Instinctively, she proceeded to lick her yum-yum.

"Fuck," barked Kyoka as she hissed into the room. Toru reached over, grabbing Kyoka's tits. Wanting to be stimulated, she spread her legs, properly placing her pussy against Tsuyu's.

Kyoka felt Tsuyu's hums ring into her pussy. "Sing us a song, little one," said Kyoka while wrapping her arms around Toru. The girls proceeded to kiss.

Back to the Izuku and Momo, he was having an amazing time with her. His cock felt like it had reached Heaven itself. Her tight hips and sweet pussy just made things better for the incubus. Her breasts also caught Izuku's eyes. He wouldn't deny it, her breasts look beautiful. Big, bouncy, and perfectly shaped, Midoriya wanted to grab them with his hands. So that is exactly what he did.

Momo was surprised by his sudden actions but honestly didn't care. His hands caressed her

"Izuku, this is amazing" Momo yelled out, "I love you!"

"I love you, too, Momo," Izuku yelled. Suddenly he felt an urge coming from his balls. Before he knew it, he was pumping loads of cum into the young girl's pussy. Momo's eyes went to the back of her head as she yelled out in pleasure. Her body collapsed on top of the boy. Izuku and Momo and one last kiss before the rich girl passed out. Momo was an amazing fuck, but she wasn't enough to quell Izuku's thirst.

It was a good thing that Midoriya found his next partner.

"I'm cumming," cried Kyoka.

"Me too," cried Toru.

Both girls thrust onto Tsuyu like a Siberian vault before releasing their juices. Their love juices sprayed, sparkling like fireworks. Tsuyu ingested much of Kyoka's juices before pushing her off her as she could breathe.

The trio panted, ebbing in their lesbian lust. However, neither of them were satisfied.

"Kyoka."

Kyoka heard the incubus' siren, calling her name in such an alluring way.

"You are next," said Izuku.

The punk girl Jirou was currently nervous at the moment. Although eager, she still felt insecure about her body. Admittedly, she was jealous of the bodies of her classmates (with the exception of Toru's). Her breasts were nearly flat and her legs and hips were too skinny for anyone to take notice. She always thought that Midoriya would never take interest in a girl like her. Yet, she still signed the contract. It happened before Midoriya and Momo were making love to each other.

'What if he doesn't like me?' Jirou sad in her head. She then wrapped her arms around her body, covering her breasts.

"Why do you flinch when I touch you," asked Izuku inquisitively.

She turned beet red. "I...I am still nervous," said Kyoka.

"Relax! Put your trust in me!"

The words weren't enough. However, that wouldn't stop Izuku. While she was covering her breast, that still left her pussy wide open. Before Jirou could even react, Midoriya started to lick her pussy. Apart of her wanted to kick Midoriya away, however, a big part of her wanted this.

"Izuku," she whimpered like a wailing kitten.

"Put your trust in me, Kyoka," he said calmly. "You know I wouldn't do anything to hurt you."

"O-o-okay!"

He continued to lick her pussy, much to Jirou's pleasure. She moaned in pleasure, which just made Izuku go even faster. Jirou's face turned red from the fact that her crush was doing this to her. She had dreamed daily of him going all out on her, so the fact that Izuku Midoriya was eating out her pussy was a dream come true. Yet, there was still that lingering doubt of herself that rested in the inner depths of her mind.

That all went away however when Izuku kissed her on the lips. It was Jirou's first kiss and it honestly surprised her. This was the first time any boy had taken an interest in her and it was her crush!

_Izuku Midoriya. _

She thought the kiss would be the end of it, but that's when Midoriya performed an act that not even the girls watching could have guessed would have happened.

Izuku took Jirou's virginity, the punk girl herself couldn't believe what was happening. His impressive cock had already inserted itself into her womb. First came the pain, her hymen broke so some blood came out of her pussy. Then came in the pleasure, his cock put her on cloud nine. Her body felt warm and got hotter and hotter by the second. Sweat came down her forehead, Jiro had started to faze out of reality.

"You're tight," said Izuku in between grunts.

"Sorry," she said.

"No, it's a good thing, it feels great!"

Izuku brought her back as he started to thrust into her pussy with his might. Jirou didn't notice that at this point Midoriya was lifting her in the air. Her head was pressed against his chest and Midoriya was holding onto to her legs. This, too, was Mika Jirou's favorite sex position, so Midoriya thought her daughter Kyouka would have loved this as well.

Kyouka didn't know why, but she loved this position. It was like she was made for this position. Izuku started to pound her pussy, his cock even reached to the ends of her womb. Jirou earphone jacks started to shake, showing how much pleasure she was receiving. A thought entered Midoriya's head, 'Mika gets turned on whenever I touch her ear jacks. I wonder what would happen if I do it with Kyouka?'

He then started to lick her ear jacks, much to Kyouka's surprise.

"Yeep," she cried.

She wanted to yell at him to stop, but soon the punk rock girl became so overwhelmed that she could barely speak. Her eyes went to the back of her head and she blacked out. A tsunami of pussy juice came out and completely covered Izuku's cock. Midoriya carefully settled the girl on the ground.

'She reminds me so much of her mother,' Izuku said in his head. He then grasped his still hard cock. 'More, someone please give me MORE,' Izuku screamed in his head. Before he could react, his head turned and he was suddenly kissing someone he couldn't even see.

Toru Hagakure always wanted to be the center of attention. There was something about being in the spotlight that warm her heart. It was most likely because of her invisibility that she wanted people to pay attention to her. Then again, she never wanted to hog the spotlight for too long, she would give it to anyone who needs it. That's why she let Mina, Momo, and Kyouka go first, but now it was her turn and she wouldn't let it go to waste.

Midoriya then felt a hand reach towards his butt, most likely Toru's. He then felt the kiss ended with a feeling of a hand move onto his chest. "You know, I'm a bit jealous you have slept with my mother."

"Yeah, well if it makes you feel better, I haven't seen her yet" Midoriya replied. Toru started to laugh at his pun.

"Well you're going to see _and _feel what I can do," the invisible girl said. Izuku felt skin touch his thighs and then felt a pair of legs wrapped around his hips.

"Is this a reverse cowgirl?" Izuku asked.

"Yes, it is," Toru said, "I've always wanted to do this position. Please make me happy!?"

It took a while for Izuku to find Toru's pussy, but once he did, Izuku was able to fulfill Toru's wishes. Toru has never known the feeling of having a boy's cock inside her. So when she felt it enter inside her, it felt like a metal pole and gone inside her. A big, thick, strong pole that pierced through her pussy.

She hissed, seeing and filling the red liquid coming out of her pussy.

"Toru, I-"

"It's okay. Go deeper! I can take it."

Toru bit her lip. 'How does those mother's handle such a powerful weapon?' Toru asked herself, 'Probably comes from years of experience.'

Izuku grabbed her thighs and started to go up and down on her pussy. "Oh god," Toru said as Izuku fucked her. Toru knew Izuku was good just by seeing what he did to the girls before her, but she never knew he would be THIS GOOD. Her pussy felt like it had entered heaven. If Toru was visible, then she would have the biggest smile in the world.

"Izuku, you're so good," Toru said, "I'm going to cum." After a few more strokes, Toru finally cummed. Toru released her juices onto his throbbing member. In return, Izuku released his jet-like sperm into the invisible girl's cavern. Izuku raised his eyes as he could see his sperm collecting in her bank. Toru gave a final kiss before giving out onto him. He positioned Toru to the side to let her rest.

Before he could speak on the next girl, Tsuyu immediately positioned herself on top of him.

She lied down on the bed and helped Izuku direct his dick into her pussy. She allowed him to rub his phallus against her pussy for lubrication but slowly placing his dick inside of her pussy. The moment he felt the heat of her pussy tightened around him, he felt a bolt of electricity hitting him.

Tsuyu cringed in pleasure as she felt his long, hot rod inside of her. She was happy. She was crying in happiness. She was praying for the day that she can finally make love to her precious Izuku.

"It's okay, baby, I am here," he said as she saw that she was crying. He tightly wrapped his arms around her. "Just take your time with this. I am not going anywhere. Let me help you, okay, Tsuyu." She grabbed her hands around his ass and helped him thrust his dick into her pussy.

"How does it feel, Tsuyu," he asked as he felt her massaging his ass.

"It feels good," she answered. She was licking her neck as she was excited. Her toes began to curl from the pleasure.

The bed began creaking as Tsuyu was getting adjusted on to the notions on what Izuku wanted during sex. He guided her throughout the entire time. Although embarrassed, she was happy that he was supporting her in her attempt to give him pleasure.

By that time, with each stroke, her moans were getting deeper. As their hot flesh was sweating and humping against each other, she tightened her fingers on his back, causing her to claw it. He didn't care as the pain he was receiving turned into pleasure as he continued making love to his friend.

After some minutes, Izuku could sense that the frog girl was on the verge of climaxing, so he alternated his movements for her to give him strong strokes to prepare for the hot load she was highly anticipating.

"Izuku! My God, this is amazing. Harder! Harder!"

"As you wish!"

He felt the folds of her pussy tightening. It was hot but pleasurable. However, he was too prideful to admit it. He felt his dick tightening and hardening, going deeper into the womb. He saw the eyes of Tsuyu rolled back. Her breath became heavier, inciting her to kiss him.

"I love you, Izuku!"

"I love you, too, Tsuyu!"

"I want your children!"

"..."

"Please give me your babies!"

She gripped her hands, pinching her breasts. "Cum for me. Cum for me. Cum for me. Come inside of my pussy, Izuku."

Then he felt the signs, signals from his body making him tense up. He gripped hard into her flesh and shoved as hard as he could. "I am coming," he said before releasing his sperm inside of her.

He squirted much as he could inside of her before his climax subsided. She stayed on him for a few minutes, allowing his sperm to resonate inside of her womb.

Tsuyu retreated from his dick. He saw the trail of his semen dripping from her pussy, down to her leg. She then hovered on top of him.

"Did...that...feel...good," she muster to ask him as she was panting from her orgasm.

"It did," he answered. "Did you enjoy it?"

"It was wonderful," said Tsuyu. "Thanks for making me feel good. It was a blast! Ribbit!"

She fell into a slumber. Now there was only one girl left. Ochako Uraraka stood over the man she loved. It was weird seeing for Izuku to see her naked. He had admired for so long and desperately wanted to be with her. But now seeing her like this, Izuku didn't know what to feel.

Izuku got up and stood at face level with Ochako. "I signed the contract, you know what that means," she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I do," Izuku said as he kissed the woman of his dreams. They then found themselves on Momo's bed with Mina still on it. They paid no attention to her and continued to make out.

"Izuku," Ochako said, "Put it in."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I want to feel your love inside me," Ochako said, "And don't hold back on me." Izuku did what she said and put his dick inside her. "Oh god," Ochako said as her hymen broke.

Izuku didn't hold back on her, which was exactly what Ochako asked for. He went as fast as he could in Ochako's pussy. "Oh God," Ochako moaned, "It's so good." Izuku went even faster, widening her insides.

"Ochako, you feel so good," Izuku said, "You're amazing."

"No, you're the amazing one Deku. I love you," Ochako said.

"I love you too Ochako," Izuku said.

"Izuku, when it happens, please cum inside me," Ochako said, "I want to feel your cum inside me."

"Your pleasure is my command," Izuku said. After a few strokes, Izuku was to cum inside his lover. Ochako was so pleased that she passed out right on the spot, which surprised Izuku. He expected the brown-haired girl to last longer. Well, it was her first time, and he was a sex demon.

Looking around he saw that all the other girls had fallen asleep in awkward positions. Being the nice guy that he was, Izuku carefully put them all in their sleeping bags and bed. After doing that he noticed someone was watching him through the doorway. No scratch that, multiple people were. Taking a closer look, Izuku realized that it was Momo's maids.

"Well this is interesting," Izuku said with a smile.

* * *

**MORNING:**

finally came home after two weeks away. It was a horrendous business trip and she needed a good rest. Unfortunately, her husband would not be able to come home for another week. Luckily, the mother had someone much better than her husband.

"Well who is this wonderful woman," a green demon said behind her. His hands went to her large breasts, "I might need to show her a good time," the demon said.

"What are you doing here Izuku? I don't remember summoning you," asked as she removed Izuku's hands.

"Oh you didn't but Momo and her friends did," Izuku said as he distanced himself, "Then your maids got involved so I did what I'm best at."

"Well enough talk, you know what I want now," said as she took off her business clothes; revealing her naked body.

had a body of a goddess: long black hair, large breasts, strong thighs, and a thin beautiful body. It was clear where Momo got her beautiful looks from. "Show me your magic," said, "My husband doesn't come back for another week, let's have fun until then."

Izuku then picked up the mother bridal style, "Let's make sure it's your best week ever."

* * *

**ONE WEEK LATER:**

"So how is it like being an Incubus?" Ochako asked. She and the other 1A girls were hanging with Izuku at a diner. Ever since their fun weekend together, the girls wanted to spend as much time with Izuku as possible. However, that mainly involved sex, sex, and more sex. This time was different, there was no sex.

"It's alright," Izuku said as he ate a fry, "It's pretty normal, just with a lot of sex."

"Are there more incubus out there?" Toru asked.

"Yes, but we don't like to tell others that we are. Mainly because most people wouldn't believe us," Izuku explained, "Also there isn't a lot of us out there because most don't want kids. My mother was an exception."

"So since your technically a demon, have you meet Satan?" Mina asked.

"No, most sex demons try and stay away from him and his followers for a reason," Izuku nervously said.

"Can an Incubus have a quirk?" Momo asked, "Or do they have other abilities."

"Well yes, but only emitter types," Izuku explained, "As for other abilities, we are just stronger than the average human and good at sex."

"Does our dad's know about you?" Tsuyu asked.

"Oh no," Izuku replied, "Well actually I need to ask you guys a question. What should we name our children?"

"PFFFFTTTT," the girls spat out whatever they had in their mouths on Izuku. "What did you say?" they all asked.

"It was on the contract," Izuku then summoned the paper out of nowhere, "Right here, '_If you sign this contract you agree to bear a child for the incubus Izuku Midoriya. If not at the right age, then Izuku must wait until you are the right age of 21.'_ See it's the first sentence."

The girls couldn't believe what they were seeing. THEY WERE GOING TO HAVE A KID.

"Oh fuck," Jiro said.

* * *

**15 YEARS LATER:**

"Hey Musuko, how's America?" Izuku asked.

"It's wonderful dad, I'm sorry for not going to U.A," Musuko said.

"Hey it's alright," Izuku said, "Just because you didn't go to U.A doesn't mean you can't become a hero."

"Yeah, hey how are Musume and the others doing? I haven't seen them in a while," Musuko asked.

"They're doing great, but they are missing you," Izuku replied, "I know the women in America are good looking but that's no excuse not to visit."

"I know, but I promise to visit during Christmas," Musuko said. "I gotta go, talk to you later dad," Izuku's son hanged up.

Izuku looked at the phone at his hand, "Should we have told him that he was getting more siblings soon?" Turning around Izuku saw all of the former 1A and 1B girls pregnant with cum leaking out of their pussies. "Well, I guess he will found out himself."

* * *

**AN: This took six months to make. Six months of hard work and planning. This is also the first collab between me and Big Diesel. If you like this fic than check his work out. I could not make this without his help. If this gets popular enough, then we might make a sequel. I hope you enjoy this and can't wait to see you all soon.**


End file.
